jiggminfandomcom-20200213-history
Platform Racing 3/Glitches
This article contains a list of oversight, bugs and glitches in Platform Racing 3 sorted alphabetically. None of these have been given official names by Jiggmin or Sparkworkz and are known by multiple fan-given terms. Change Song In-game While the option for players to change a level's music in-match from PR2 appears to be removed, it exists, although not selectable by normal means. It's possible to use by pressing the tab key several times until the highlighted area goes offscreen and then pressing the spacebar. Clone Bug Sometimes when a user would run into the side of a block in early builds, a clone of their avatar would appear and follow their movements for the remainder of the match. Go Through Blocks Similar to the "Fly Through Blocks" glitch in the last game, this one initially allowed players to pass through solid blocks if they wore a Cowboy Hat and flew upwards once their head passed through one of the bottom corners. This was patched in the 06-14-01 build so that while still possible to pass through corners, they can no longer fly upwards. Edit Level While Testing If a user bumps a custom finish block whose bump and bottom properties are set to finish while in the level editor, they can press test and edit their level while playing on it. Explosion Lag Prior to the 07-28-10-1 build, if "up" or W was held while crawling underneath an impervious mine block, it would explode every frame and cause severe lag for all players on the map. This was later changed so that they could not explode while a player is stunned. Infinite Pop-ups A returning glitch from PR2. While no longer possible on the lobby, continually clicking on a player's username on the in-game chat will cause more than one profile page to open up, potentially allowing them to open an endless amount of windows. Jump Through Opening Another glitch returning from PR2. Normally players can not pass through gaps that are one block above the ground with another block right above and beside it. If a jump is timed correctly, however, their upper body will pass through the above blocks and they can land in the gap. Level Within a Level An oversight allows players to click "View Levels" on a user's profile while in a match, start one of their maps and have it draw over the level they're currently in. However, as the game thinks they're already in a course, their avatar doesn't appear after the countdown, forcing them to forfeit and return to the lobby. Move Block Bug Unlike in the previous game, move blocks can move into spots where a player is already in, allowing them to walk right through it. Portable Block Glitch If a player places a portable block in their spot while sticking to up arrows next to a line of other blocks, they can pass through them. Pirate Hat Bug Unlike most hats, players can use the Pirate Hat's ability even after it falls off until they return to the lobby. Real Fake Cowboy If users are playing on (or change their computer's date to) April Fools' day, their hat will be swapped out with a fake Cowboy Hat that provides no ability. However, if the hat is knocked off and picked back up in the campaign or level editor, players are accidentally given a real Cowboy Hat, allowing them to finish campaign levels with an extremely low time. This oversight was caused by Jiggmin only testing the hat in multiplayer levels. Recon Ghost Placing a water block underneath a finish block and bumping it while in the level editor caused a ghost of the player's avatar to remain in that spot until they loaded a new level. This glitch was patched in the 06-14-10-1 build. Retry Bug If the player presses the retry button in the campaign when they place a mine or portable block, it will still spawn after they restart as the level itself doesn't reload. Start Block Bug Placing a start block of any kind would sometimes not function and players would spawn as if there wasn't one on the course. This was patched in the 06-14-10-01 build. Super Jump Glitch If players released a charged super jump and pressed "up" at the same moment, they would fly nearly 3 times higher in the air than normal. While this was partially patched in the 7-28-10-1 build, it is still possible to pull off by substituting the normal jump with a Super Jump item. Undeletable Change Blocks Removing a change block in the level editor originally didn't do anything, as it would immediately spawn back. This was fixed in the 06-14-10-01 build. Category:Platform Racing 3 Articles Category:Lists